


Royal Duties

by the_prince_of_sins



Series: The Kingdom of Sin [1]
Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959), The Black Cauldron (1985)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Gay Sex, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_prince_of_sins/pseuds/the_prince_of_sins
Summary: Under the cover of night, Prince Phillip visits his knight-to-be, Taran. As the ancient tradition commands, the Prince has a royal duty to perform, for the boy has to first become a man, before he can become a knight.
Relationships: Prince Phillip/Taran
Series: The Kingdom of Sin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861006
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Royal Duties

It was already late when Prince Phillip entered the squires’ dormitory. Sir Percival was there, putting the candles out in the corridor. 

**“Your Royal Highness!”** he addressed the Prince, saluting him.  **“Is there any way I can be of service to you? Shall I wake the squires?”**

**“Oh, Sir Percival! Please, no, don’t trouble yourself,”** answered Phillip. He did not expect anyone here at this hour, but Sir Percival was not just any knight, he was the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, and a life-long friend - and a lover.  **“And no, please... There’s only one squire I have business with tonight. And he surely won’t be able to sleep tonight.”**

Phillip couldn’t help but to give up a sly grin. His lips said,  _ “You know what I mean.” _

Percival, of course, did. They were roughly the same age, and when Phillip took the title of the Crown Prince, Percival was the first young knight he performed his  _ royal duty _ with. Now, Taran will be his first as the Prince Regent.

**“Oh, yes! Tomorrow’s Taran’s Knighting Ceremony, and he will become Sir Taran. I see…”** He, too, couldn’t help smirking. 

**“Yes, and tonight, I must do my** **_royal duty_ ** **to prepare our young squire… to become a man, before he can become a knight.”**

**“Of course, Your Highness! I shall not stall you any longer!”** said Sir Percival gladly, but before he let Phillip past him, he grabbed the Prince’s already hard bulge.  **“Well, well… I see you come ready to help young Taran, Your Highness,”** he whispered into Phillip’s ear softly with craving in his voice, saluted the prince, and walked away. Tonight, the royal scepter was reserved for someone else. 

Phillip walked over to the door of Taran’s dormitory. From the cracks in the door, a flickering candlelight was seeping. The boy was clearly not asleep. Perhaps he was praying? 

The prince knocked on the door. 

Soon, a red headed boy, or rather a young man, stood in the doorway. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets. He made a quick bow and moved out of Phillip’s way.

**“Your Highness! To what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting me in my humble dwelling, especially, at such late hour?”**

**“Can’t you guess?”** asked Phillip.

Taran opened his mouth halfway, but was too stunned to find the right words.

**“It’s your Knighting Ceremony tomorrow, of course,”** said Phillip with a kind tune in his voice. He had the most beautiful smile. 

**“Oh, yes… right,”** murmured Taran. 

**“I came to congratulate you. You worked hard for it, you deserve it. However…”**

He came closer, now their noses were practically touching. The squire was blushing, his cheeks were almost as red as his hair. Phillip lowered his head and whispered into Taran’s ear:  **“There’s just one little thing left to do. A tradition of sorts.”**

It was then that he kissed Taran’s neck. And again, and again, and now he was ready to kiss his lips. But the boy trembled.

**“But, Your Highness…”**

**“It’s my** **_royal duty_ ** **, Taran.”**

**“But…”**

**“Fear not, my knightling,”** Phillip assured him, touching his trembling chin.  **“I know you’ve never done it before. I don’t want to hurt you. I will be gentle.”**

He then untied Taran’s tunic and kissed the boy. Soon, both of them were standing naked in Taran’s quarters, cloaked in near-darkness, only illuminated by the fickle candlelight.

Taran relaxed and gave up all resistance. It would be a lie to say he never dreamed of this moment. And it surely felt like a dream. The most beautiful dream. 

Phillip kissed Taran’s lips again, and soon started slowly moving down, smooching boy’s neck, licking his nipples until they became rock-hard. Finally, he arrived at Taran’s crotch. The squire blushed. As blood started rushing through his veins, Taran’s manhood rose up, hard and erect. Phillip began playing with it. The boy’s dickhead was of a luscious shade of red like a ripe pomegranate ready to be plucked. The Prince gave it the softest kiss. And soon, inch by inch, Taran’s dick was slowly consumed by Phillip's sweet, juicy lips. 

**“Aah…”** Taran gasped. Phillip licked the boy’s balls as if they were cherry pops, his fingers fondled boy’s breasts. 

The prince’s tongue entangled and twirled around Taran’s hot member, lubricating it as it went in and out Phillip’s mouth. Phillip grabbed Taran’s bubble butt to balance himself and started sucking faster. Taran’s heartbeat sped up. He was panting, silently moaning like a virgin slut he was, almost out of breath. The prince could feel Taran’s cock throbbing in his mouth. He had no intention of stopping. The boy was engulfed with mad passion. His cock so hard, practically on fire. He could barely feel it anymore. It would seem he will faint, as if lust swallowed him whole. There was hardly any breath left in his lungs, most of it consumed by flames of desire. He couldn’t stop moaning. By this point, he became more bold, or perhaps lost his mind. He grabbed Phillip’s head and pushed it hard, so it would fit his entire dick inside the prince’s throat. Almost as to beg him to devour him all. Then, he gasped and it seemed as if time stopped. 

**“Ugh...aaahh!”** Taran cummed, filling Phillip’s mouth with the sweet milk of a virgin. A few strokes of his sticky seed fell on the prince’s face, he collected it with his palm and swallowed it all. Some of it left on his lips. He kissed Taran to give him the taste of his own jizz. 

Then Phillip moved his lover to the bed and spread out his legs to expose his tight, pink hole. The prince first stuck his middle finger in to spread it out, and dug his tongue deep into it. He spat inside it and licked it. Taran gave out a loud moan. The feast of pleasure was just beginning. 

He couldn’t scream anymore. To him it seemed his Royal Highness’ tongue was a snake, the Serpent of Eden, penetrating his insides, giving pleasure like no other. Phillip was eating his arsehole, sucking it out like the juiciest, the most delicious apple. 

Eventually, he stopped. 

**“No, don’t…”** Taran tried to quarrel, but he was cut short when Phillip put him sitting on his lap and his enormous cock impaled Taran’s hole. This newly-found pleasure returned his voice to him and he moaned most deliciously.  **“Faster! Harder!”** he cried.

**“Who would have thought?”** remarked Phillip.  **“That you will turn out such a voracious slut!”** The prince grinned.  **“Fear not, my knightling, I will take good care of you.”**

While pounding his arse, Phillip kissed the boy, and Taran himself started stroking his sore cock again. That virginal beast was not done yet. 

They would cum one after another. Even after he filled Taran’s arsehole with his warm milk several times, Phillip continued to fuck the boy hard. He would cut through the boy’s hole, butchering him like a pig. Both of them were drenched in their seed, both of them seemingly bottomless pits of cum. Caressing his neck, overwhelmed by desire, Phillip would bestow thousand kisses upon the boy, deep breathless kisses. He wanted to sink his dick deep into Taran, fill him and consume him whole. They both reeked of lust, unquenchable thirst. 

Finally, he would let the boy free, or so it appeared so. He took his rod out. Taran only gave out a whimper of disappointment. He didn’t want it to end. He ought not to fear. They weren’t even close to finishing. 

Phillip had him go on his knees, raised his head right up, and while standing he brought his hole to Taran’s lips. He would smack the boy’s cheeks with his balls. 

**“Yes, right there, pig boy. Eat my hole!”** cried the prince. 

Taran stuck his kisser right into the prince’s arse. He would lick it wet, eat it up like a delicious pie. Phillip could barely control himself. 

He then grabbed Taran’s head and shoved his cock right into the boy’s mouth. The force of the blow was so powerful, Taran came again, his milk splattered on the sheets. What a sensation it was, to be able to taste the royal scepter! Phillip gave him no chance to pause, he was destroying his mouthhole. Pleasure overwhelmed Taran so much, it seemed he wasn’t there anymore, just a thoughtless zombie left in his place. The more his appetite increased. He wouldn’t let go of Phillip’s rock-hard cock, until he was satisfied. It took three cum spurts, before he let go. Not that Phillip objected. 

It seemed the taste of the royal cum, tripled the boy’s confidence. He grabbed the prince by the thighs and flung him to the ground. There, he dug right into Phillip’s hole. Like every top, the prince loved to be taken from behind. But it was an honour reserved only for the select few. Secretly, Phillip dreamed of it the entire night. 

Although an amateur, Taran was overwhelmed with passion. He fucked Phillip’s hole beautifully, and intended to conquer it like a knight worthy of carrying his prince’s crest. Phillip couldn’t bear it any longer and moaned like a little bitch he really was. They both cummed simultaneously. Taran deep into Phillip’s arse, and Phillip on his chiselled chest.

In the end, they embraced and kissed. There, they lay on the bed, jaded as they dropped. Their skin sticky from the all the cum. It appeared it bound them together like the vows of some mysterious ritual. 

**“Oh, your Highness! Tonight, you granted me the most exquisite gift,”** said Taran, still not quite there. His dreamy eyes gazed deep into Phillip’s eyes. 

**“You have proven yourself to be worthy of my love, Sir Taran, my beautiful boy,”** declared Phillip.  **“In fact, there’s a vacant spot on my Kingsguard, and I would like you to take it. That way, you will always be by my side. Always. Would you like that?”** Phillip said softly.

**“Yes. Yes, very much. Always by your side,”** Taran said as he blushed.

As they spoke, their bodies entangled themselves. They kissed one more time, and in that way for the rest of the night, they slept in their fond embrace. 


End file.
